


You should be here

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Bittersweet, Comfort, Food, Fun, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 07:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Since coming back from the snap May and Peter had been moved into the tower, easing the separation anxiety between everyone.Aunt May had become Pepper’s personal assistant which meant she could see more of Peter.Not long after the rest of the Avengers were pardoned and moved in as well. It was a little tense to start with but soon everyone was building their broken relationships back up, a lot of crying and apologising involved.Peter soon found himself with an extended family that he loved very much.Now it was his Eighteenth birthday, and he’s happy. He is…





	You should be here

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the gun, just shoot me

Peter groaned as he turned off the alarm on his phone, taking his time to sit up and stretch.  
“Good morning Master Parker,” Friday greeted cheerfully, “Happy Birthday,”  
“Morning Friday and thanks,” Peter smiled a little before he let it drop, a hollow feeling taking over his chest. The teen was happy to be turning eighteen he really was, but it felt weird and almost wrong. Deciding he was being silly Peter shook himself grabbing his phone when it pinged, smiling at the messages on the group chat 

Harry – Happy Birthday gorgeous, see you soon  
Ned – Happy 18th Buddy. Can’t wait till the party  
Mj – Happy Birthday Spidey, see you at the party  
Peter – Thanks guys, love you and I’ll see you soon 

With that he got out of bed, ready to get the day started. 

He walked into the kitchen and was met with Aunt May sipping coffee while checking her phone.  
“Morning Mom,” Peter greeted with a smile, May looking up at his voice and pocketing her phone.  
“Morning sweetie,” she hugged him tightly, Peter melting into her hold, “Happy Birthday bug.”  
“Thanks Mama,” Peter whispered into her shoulder, sniffing slightly.  
“Hey what’s wrong?” She asked softly, pulling away and cupping his face.  
“I just wish he was here,” Peter told her, eyes rimmed with tears, “I miss him so much.”  
“Oh baby,” May cooed pulling him back into a hug, the teen burying his face in her shoulder again, “I wish he was here too.”  
The two of them stood there, rocking slightly as they took comfort from one another.  
It took Peter back to the first few nights he came back from the snap.  
The teen had woken up screaming from nightmares, May holding him as he shook and sobbed. It took a month for them to stop, and another two for Peter to sleep in his own bed again. Now it was moments like this that he treasured.  
“Love you Mama,” Peter said, voice muffled by May’s shirt.  
“Love you too bug,” May kissed the side of his head, smiling when the teen pulled away and smiled back at her, “Now whaddya say we have some breakfast, then go upstairs and meet the others.”  
“Sounds good,” Peter whispered with a nod.  
As the two ate they chatted about anything that came to mind, from day trips Harry and Peter were planning to college courses they were taking.  
“Sorry to interrupt but Clint is asking for you,” Friday piped up.  
“Tell him we’re on our way please Friday,” May responded.  
“Will do Mrs. Parker,” the AI responded cheerfully.  
“Come on bug, let’s go before Clint comes and kidnaps you. Again,” May smiled, Peter laughed at the memory as he followed her to the elevator. 

Peter stepped out of the elevator, yelping when he was scooped up in Clint’s arms,  
“Hey kiddo,” the archer greeted happily, tickling Peter’s sides, “Hey May.”  
“Hey Clint,” May greeted amused, watching her nephew squirm and giggle.  
“Uncle Clint,” Peter squealed, “Stahahap.” He cried.  
Since everyone moved into the tower Peter and Clint had become fast friends, the man became a big brother slash uncle figure to the teen.  
Clint relented and stopped his assault, letting the teen catch his breath.  
“Happy Birthday kiddo,” Clint ruffled his hair.  
“Thanks Clint,” Peter blushed with a small smile.  
“Now come on, you got presents,” With that Clint tossed Peter over his shoulder and ran towards the common area, May shaking her head with a smile as she followed.

“Birthday boy coming through,” Clint announced as he walked into the common room, an amused May behind him.  
“Uncle Clint, put me down,” Peter laughed, earning amused looks from the rest of the team.  
Clint placed Peter on the couch beside Steve, sitting on the coffee table opposite placing his present in the teens lap,  
“Happy Birthday Bug,” he smiled.  
Peter smiled excitedly as he ripped open the paper, seeing a vintage style Polaroid camera and some film. He looked up at Clint,  
“You got me a Polaroid?” He whispered in disbelief.  
Clint nodded and rubbed the back of his neck,  
“You said you wanted one, so I decided to get it you for your birthday,” he explained, “hey you okay?” He asked noticing the tears in Peter’s eyes.  
The teen nodded, lunging forward to throw his arms around the archer,  
“Thank you,” he whispered.  
“No problem kiddo,” Clint whispered hugging the teen back, looking over at May who smiled softly at him. Peter sniffed before pulling away and taking his seat again, placing his gift on the table.  
“Happy Birthday Bud, this is from me and Stevie,” Bucky smiled handing Peter their present.  
“Thank you,” Peter replied shyly as he tore away the paper, smiling at the sight of the sketchbook, drawing tools and colouring pencils.  
For the next few minutes Peter opened his presents. May and Pepper gave him a booked trip to Disney Land for him and his friends. Nat got him dance lessons, to help improve his balance and relieve stress. Thor and Loki gifted him with a floating colour changing ball, an Asguardian nightlight to help keep the nightmares away they said. Bruce had given him noise cancelling headphones for when his sensory overload got bad, and Rhodey got him an Avengers and Spider-Man Lego set. Peter would be lying if he said he didn’t get teared up again. Opening and reading all his cards made the teen smile widely.  
After thanking and hugging everyone Peter went to get ready while the others ate breakfast. 

After showering and changing Peter walked back into his room, noticing the present on his bed with a card resting on top.  
“Hey Fri, who dropped this off?” Peter asked as he sat next to it.  
“Miss Potts dropped it off while you were showering,” Friday replied.  
Peter picked up the card and instantly recognised the handwriting. The teen opened the envelope, smiling at the Spider-Man on the front of the card before he read the message inside, 

Peter,  
You said you wanted to be just like me, and I wanted you to be better.  
But kid, you already were.  
Hell, your better than all of us.  
Now you won't always see me, but know I'll always be watching over you.  
And remember Eighteen is an age of discovery.  
I hope your journey is an unforgettable adventure.  
Happy Birthday Bug  
Love,  
Tony x

Peter wiped his tears away and placed the card on his bedside table. He opened the present and froze.  
There sitting in his lap was Tony’s old MIT hoodie that he always stole. Peter lifted the hoodie, his hands shaking slightly, and pressed his nose into the fabric. Tears welled and spilled over his eyes and he took in the familiar scent of coffee and raspberry shampoo. A smell that made the teen feel safe.  
Peter wiggled into the hoodie and wiped away his tears, smiling at the fact that he still had jumper paws. After five minutes Peter felt ready to join everyone for his birthday party. Upon exiting his room Peter saw Aunt May waiting for him by the elevator, his camera in her hand.  
“You okay?” She asked with a soft smile.  
“Yeah I’m okay,” Peter gave her a reassuring smile.  
May ran a hand through his hair and kissed his forehead before they stepped into the elevator. 

“Happy Birthday Pete,” Harry greeted when Peter stepped out of the elevator.  
“Harry,” Peter cried face lighting up as he jumped into his boyfriends arms, making him drop his duffel to catch him.  
“Oof,” Harry grunted, chuckling when Peter buried his face in his neck.  
“Don’t forget about us,” A voice called.  
Everyone looked over and saw Ned and Mj walking across the lobby to them, backpacks are their backs. The three of them were sleeping over and Peter couldn’t be more excited.  
“Ned, MJ,” Peter cried running and hugging them, the two wishing him a Happy Birthday.  
“I’ll meet you all out there,” May told Harry, running a hand through his hair when he nodded in acknowledgment.  
Harry smiled as the other three walked over, Ned carrying a giggling Peter before setting him on his feet.  
“So are we gonna open presents here or later?” Mj asked with a small smile.  
“We’ll take your stuff up and I’ll open them before we come back down,” Peter said, smiling when the elevator opened, and Friday took them up to his floor.  
Once they’d dumped their stuff Peter opened his presents and cards.  
Harry had bought him an Iron Man fleece blanket, that was immediately wrapped around him. Ned and Mj had bought him a Spider-Man plushie, that made him blush and hide his face. He placed the cards they had gotten him next to Tony’s, all of them had a different photo on the front.  
Harry and Peter at the beach smiling as Harry kisses Peter’s cheek.  
Ned and Peter laying on the floor and taking a selfie with Ned’s puppy.  
Mj reading as Peter takes a nap with his head in her lap.  
“We should probably go and join them all,” Peter said after a few minutes, going to get up.  
“Birthday selfie first,” Mj said taking out her phone and snapping a pic of them smiling.  
The four of them then headed back to the elevator, Peter adding his presents to his pile. Friday took them down and directed them to where everyone else had gathered. 

Peter hung back a little and Harry turned to him,  
“Hey, you okay?” He asked, concern written on his features. The teen waved at Mj and Ned to carry on and they’d catch up.  
Peter wordlessly wrapped his arms around Harry’s middle and buried his face in his shoulder, the other boys arms holding him close. They stood embraced for a few moments before Peter let out a soft sob, clutching the back of Harry’s shirt.  
“I know baby, I know,” Harry whispered as he moved one hand to cradle Peter’s head, the other arm stayed securely wrapped around him. 

After a few minutes, and Harry making sure Peter was alright, the two joined the others on the lawn.  
Peter couldn’t help but smile at the sight.  
The sun was shining as though someone had dialed up the weather. There was a table with plates, burger and hot-dog buns, fillings and sauces. Next to the table the BBQ was already cooking burgers and hot-dogs. Chairs were sitting around the lawn with a different coloured balloon tied to the back of each one. Music filtered through the speakers from the outside of the building.  
Everyone was standing around, talking and laughing, Steve and Bucky were the designated BBQ watchers. Peter could almost see Tony standing with them laughing and joking.  
“There you two are,” Clint beamed as he walked over, wrapping his arms around them both, “now come join the party.” He grinned tossing Peter over his shoulder for the second time that day. Harry smiled and followed his boyfriends laughter.

Peter was laughing at something Clint said, when he felt arms wrap around him from behind and Harry kiss his cheek.  
“Hey,” Peter chuckled, leaning back into the other teen’s hold.  
“Hey,” Harry replied, “dance with me?”  
“I have two left feet Har, you know I do,” Peter told him, feeling Harry start to sway slightly.  
“Come on Pete, just one dance,” Harry pleaded, giving Peter a dose of his own medicine with the puppy eyes.  
Peter couldn’t help but smile and shake his head,  
“Okay, but just one,” he said falling in love with Harry’s grin all over again as he turned to face him, arms around his boyfriends neck.  
They swayed gently as the music played over the speakers, Peter yelping when Harry suddenly spun him out and pulled him back in to dip him. Harry pulled Peter back into standing and pressed their lips together, falling in love with Peter’s soft smile as he pulled away.  
Peter grinned, laughing when Harry lifted and spun him around. 

Thirty minutes later Steve announced that the food was ready.  
Everyone grabbed a plate and helped themselves, still chattering as they ate.  
“You enjoying your birthday?” Mj asked as she sat next to Peter.  
“Yeah, I’m having lots of fun,” Peter replied with a smile, cheeks still flushed from dancing with Harry.  
Mj tilted her head, feeling like there was something Peter wasn’t telling her,  
“Hey what’s wrong?” She asked softly.  
“What do you mean?” Peter asked, looking at her in confusion.  
“Peter, there’s something you’re not saying,” She said, “I can see it in your eyes.”  
Peter opened his mouth and closed it again with a sigh,  
“I just wish he was here,” the teen whispered.  
Mj hugged him instantly knowing who he meant,  
“I know, we all do. But hey,” She said, sniffing as she pulled away to look at him, “it’s your birthday and he’d want you to be happy.” She smiled at him, wiping away the tear that had escaped. Peter sniffed and nodded as he rest his forehead against hers.  
Peter felt another pair of arms wrap around him, a kiss placed on the top of his head. Peter smiled and let himself melt into the warmth for a few moments.  
“Your Aunt told me to tell you that it’s time for cake,” Ned smiled as Peter pulled back to look at him. Peter gave a small smile as he nodded and walked over to the table with them, Mj tucking him into her side.  
May walked over carrying a Spider-Man cake, the words ‘Happy Birthday Bug Boy’ iced on top. Peter blushed and smiled, hiding his face in Mj’s shoulder,  
“Happy Birthday to you,  
Happy Birthday to you,  
Happy Birthday dear Peter,  
Happy Birthday to you,” Everyone sang, cheering when Peter blew out his candles. He smiled as photos were taken and the cake was cut, with plenty of slices to spare.

The rest of the afternoon was spent with everyone talking, dancing, laughing and taking photos. Peter sat off to the side and watched his family, the happy go lucky smile he’d had for the past hour finally falling. The teens eyes darted over to Bucky as he cracked open a beer, Peter swore he saw a flash of Tony there.  
The thought made the hollow feeling in his chest return.  
Sighing the teen stood and wrapped a slice of cake up in some tissue, looking back at everyone before slipping away.  
Clint looked over and saw Peter walking away and gave a sad smile in his direction, silently promising to find him later. Right now the archer would cover for him if anyone asked. 

Peter took a left as he exited the building, walking down a route so familiar he could do it in his sleep. The teen flipped his hood up and put his headphones in, keeping his head down and hands in his pocket making sure the cake didn’t get squashed.  
Half an hour later Peter reached his destination. He took a deep breath and walked until he found what he was looking for,  
“Hey Mr. Stark,” he whispered, pulling out the cake, “I got you some cake.” He knelt down and placed the cake in front of the grave, shifting so he was sat cross-legged in front of it.  
“Thanks for the present,” he gave a small smile, “I love it. Your card too.” Peter gave a watery smile as he hugged his knees and took a shaky breath. The teen then proceeded to talk about the day he had and the presents he got, classes he was going to take at MIT, how his hero duties were going and how he and his friends were. Peter talked until he was sobbing into his knees, feeling hollow and wishing Tony was here with him. He wished Tony could be there at the party, laughing and taking photos with them all.  
But he was gone, and like Uncle Ben, he wasn’t coming back. That hurt Peter more than anything. 

An hour later Peter ran out of tears and was left sniffing, tear tracks lining his cheeks and damp patches on his knees. The teen looked at the grave through his bangs, shivering at the chill that was now in the air.  
“I miss you so much, Dad” Peter whispered, bottom lip quivering, “You should be here.” He hid his face in his knees again, feeling Clint’s warm arms wrap around him and pull him close. The last of the light faded taking with it the words written on the headstone. 

Anthony Edward Stark  
A loving partner, friend and Father  
May 29th 1970 – March 10th 2019  
Earth’s best defender  
You should be here

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I just wanna say, I’m sorry for writing this. So I’ve had this story in my head since last Summer, thanks to a song I heard. It also reflects on how beyond terrified I am for Avengers: End Game, and the main trailer earlier this year has only amplified that fear.  
> Comments and Kudos appreciated (Feel free to come yell at me), and I love you guys :3  
> Also don’t ever let me write anything like this ever again.


End file.
